The Price of Memory
by red.n.rain
Summary: Kagome makes her wish and is sent back to her time where no one has any recollection of what happened. She refuses to believe it was all just a figment of her imagination and is eventually institutionalized. How could she have imagined it all; her friends, their adventures, and more importantly, the stoic demon she grew to love? A series told in drabbles, updated MWF.
1. White

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so if you like it please review. I plan on updating on Mondays, but since a lot of my chapters are going to be written to iyfic promts they might be a little late some weeks.

This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - White**

White, she remembered it vividly. He had such white hair, much like the walls that surrounded her now. She thought of how it flowed in the wind, how it'd wrap around her as he held her safely in his arms. Now she was held by something else, restrained by the confines of a straightjacket.

They thought she was crazy, that she'd lost her mind. She was locked up here for God knows how long; until she was cured she supposed, but she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't forget him, couldn't let him be reduced to a fantasy. He deserved more than that, as did their love. She was strong and had faced countless foes in the feudal era; she could withstand this.

She looked around her one more time as her eyes sleepily drooped. White, everywhere was white. Even if she had wanted to, how could she forget him when everything reminded her of him?

"Sesshomaru," she whispered before sleep claimed her. At least she would always meet him in her dreams.

* * *

A/N: This chapter occurs mid-story, so don't worry, we'll go back to the beginning and explain how she got here, as well as what happens after :).


	2. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Time**

Time is such a strange thing, so finicky, so _sensitive._ One moment she was his and the next they were ripped apart, all because of a wish on a jewel that seemed to defy time. It could bend time as it pleased, unknowingly creating chaos in its tracks.

The jewel had been exiled from the past, housed in her body far away from the evil that sought it, but you can't expect a power of that magnitude to stay hidden, to stay safe, to stay protected. No, it was drawn back into the past sending her on a journey that would nearly break her, and then, when she had finally managed to right the wrong, it sent her back again.


	3. Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Time**

_Three Months Earlier_

Kagome stood on the hill overlooking the battleground. Her raven hair flowed around her, whipping at her face as the wind relentlessly blew. She was calm as she stood with her bow in hand, an arrow notched pointed at it's target as she waited for the opportune moment to strike. This is what she had trained for, they all had. Traveling around the countryside for years following even the slightest lead that Naraku had been nearby, and now here they stood, engaging with the hanyou for the final time. This would end today; there was no more prolonging it.

She glanced at the two heads of white before her, watching for a signal that it was time. She lingered on one, wondering what would become of them once this was finally ended. They had become close in the previous months, very close. She knew her feelings for him, and although he had yet to say it out loud, she was sure of his feelings for her as well. He was stoic and cold, but not unfeeling, and although she was human she was sure that he returned her love.

She shook her head; there was no time to think on this now. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the signal intended for her as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha raised their swords, ready to strike. She tightened her grip on her bow and released her arrow. It hit Naraku just as their blows did, and after being engulfed in a pink light, his screams were carried away and he was no more.

She lowered her bow and slowly walked forward to the place where their enemy once stood. They watched her as she knelt down, placed her bow on the ashen ground, and gently picked up the purified jewel. Removing the vial from around her neck, she carefully paced the one remaining shard into the jewel and watched as it became whole. She turned it over in her hands and marveled that at long last it was complete.

She blinked tears out of her eyes as she looked at her wearied companions. They had fought hard, each gaining something today along with the defeat of their rival. Miroku would no longer be plagued by his wind tunnel, and although Sango lost Kohaku along the way, they would start a new family together. Shippo had avenged his father's death and could now have a somewhat normal demon childhood perfecting his craft. Inuyasha would be able to put some of his painful past behind him, and despite his gruff exterior, she knew he had found his place and would never again believe that he was destined to be isolated by both worlds. Last, but never least, was Sesshomaru. She knew not what would become of them, but as her eyes locked with his, she knew this would not be the end.

With that she closed her eyes, tightened her grip on the jewel, and made her wish.


	4. No

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - No**

She opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the marred land she expected, all she saw was weathered wood. Looking up, praying to see the sky, she stared at the ceiling of the building that housed the Bone-Eater's Well. The jewel sent her back?

She swiftly climbed out of the well as she had done many times before and immediately jumped back in. She awaited the glow of the light that would transport her back in time, but it never came and instead she hit the unyielding dirt ground below.

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to come back, not yet, and she wasn't supposed to be stuck here. Why was the well no longer working? What could be the culprit? Had she not made the right wish, or was it just that with her mission complete she had no right to return? But she wasn't finished there. She had finally found love; not infatuation like she'd had with Inuyasha, but something real, something with the possibility to be so much more.

No, this couldn't be happening. She pounded her fists on the ground.

"I'll find a way back to you Sesshomaru," she vowed before crumbling over and letting her tears flow.


	5. Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Again**

After her tears had run dry she let sleep take her and awoke to the sound of familiar voices.

"But we've already been in here a dozen times."

"But Grandpa I keep telling you, this is where she fell"

"But are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"But I wasn't"

A bright light shone down on her and she looked up into the faces of her brother, Souta, and their grandpa. With a sullen expression she made her way out of the well and past her family.

"You were missing for 3 full days, the least you could have done was call." She scowled at her grandpa's words. She was in no mood for his jokes, not when her world had suddenly come crashing down around her.

"What are you talking about Grandpa, you know where I've been, and that I've been gone longer than that," she retorted as she walked inside the house to find her mother, she would know what to do. Souta and her grandpa exchanged looks before following her inside the house.

"Kagome, you're back! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you," her mother exclaimed as soon as she saw her daughter.

"What's going on? What are you all talking about? I've been in the same place I'm always in, in the past with Inuyasha, fighting demons, searching for jewel shards, chasing Naraku," Kagome bit out. This was frustrating her, what was wrong with them? At the dumbfounded looks on their faces she continued with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you acting like this is the first time you've heard of this. I've been traveling back and forth for years now."

"Kagome," her mother's softened voice reached her. "You've been missing for days dear. After looking for Buyo in the well house no one could find you."

"But that, that was years ago," she replied. She remember this, it was familiar. This was like the first time she'd come home after the well had pulled her in. They said she was missing, that she had looked for the cat, but, but, how could this be. That was years ago, she'd been coming back and forth since then. They should know where she'd been.

"Kagome, that was 3 days ago, on your fifteenth birthday." Fifteenth birthday? Her mother's words echoed in her head. She was almost eighteen now. Glancing over at Souta she noticed that he looked a little shorter than she remembered, and her grandpa, he seemed a little less slouched than usual. She looked down at her self. Her hair wasn't as long, her breasts not as full, and the muscle she had built up over her time in the feudal era was nonexistent. What had happened?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far. I've got a few more chapters written so I'll post one a day until I run out, then we'll see how fast I can write them after that, but I'll always post on Mondays for sure.


	6. Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Enough**

After the confrontation with her family, Kagome took refuge in the sanctuary of her room. She lounged on her bed, covered in her pink comforter, and surveyed her room. She never changed it much so it looked just the same as she remembered, both from when she was previously fifteen, and from her most recent trip home. It felt familiar in here, and if she closed her eyes, she could briefly pretend that the earlier exchange was just a figment of her imagination.

After being lost in thought for some time she was wrenched back from her musings by her stomach grumbling. Not wanting to be bothered, she tiptoed down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to quiet her stomach. She stopped short of the doorway when she heard voices. Pressing her back against the wall, she listened as her mother and grandfather conversed at the table.

"Come on don't tell me you believe her story," her mother's voice reached her first.

"Some of what she says sounds like it's taken straight from the scrolls. And the shikon jewel-"

"Enough," her mother cut off her grandfather mid-sentence. "I've had enough of this. I understand that you believe some of this, and maybe some of it is true, but they are legends and myths now." She paused briefly and with her anger gone, and a softened voice, she continued. "If they happened, it was in the past. You've been feeding stories like this to her and Souta every since they were children, and now I can't help but think she took it all too seriously."

"She never seemed like she had any interest"

"I know, but apparently she did and now it's resulted in this. I just don't know what to do. How can I help her?"

They sat in silence after that until her mother retired to bed. Kagome then deemed it safe enough to get something to eat. She heated some ramen and fought back the tears that that dish alone threatened to spill. Sitting down at the table across from her grandfather she began to eat when he broke the silence.

"I closed off the well," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Closed it off?"

"Yep we needn't worry about anymore visitors from there. I used special spirit wards just in case."

She knew her grandfather's sutras were useless, but the finality of those words still shook her. They forced her to recognize a truth she had been struggling with; if the well was sealed, she would never see her friends again, and she would never again be with Sesshomaru.


	7. Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Tension**

The tension in the household continued on for weeks. She couldn't stand their doubting glances; how they looked at her like she was losing her mind. She knew what had happened to her, what she had been through, but she found after awhile that it was easiest to keep it to herself. The only solace she found was sitting beneath Goshinboku, where she didn't have to endure their skepticism and where she felt closest to the life she was forced to leave behind, closest to him.

Retreating into herself seemed to be effective too, that is until her mother suggested that she see a psychiatrist. She reluctantly agreed and all that was left was to wait.


	8. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Dreams**

Although her days were taken up with tiptoeing around her family, at night her dreams were filled with him; soft kisses, tender caresses, and lingering looks. An endless loop of she and Sesshomaru played through her head and although it made missing him that much harder, she wouldn't wish it any other way, because it reminded her that it was all real. Besides, the true hard part was waking up and realizing that it was only another dream, that she was still trapped on the other side of the well five hundred years in the future; five hundred years from the one she loved.


	9. Spin

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Spin**

Kagome woke up, got dressed, and tried to calm her nerves. The day of her appointment was finally at hand and she was beginning to question her decision. As her mother drove her to the clinic, she looked out the window as the world spun by her.

That seemed to be the theme of her life lately, things spinning too fast for her to comprehend. Being back in the present for the last few weeks had been dizzying and she was struggling to keep up. The life she knew in the feudal era had been cruelly ripped away from her, and the understanding family she'd had here was just as far away. She knew her family still loved her, but it was painful that this time around they didn't believe her.

Her thoughts suddenly ceased as the car stopped and she heard her mother's voice say that they had arrived. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to come, and opened the car door.


	10. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Waiting**

Kagome found herself in a small waiting room with countless self-help and motivational magazines surrounding her on various cocktail tables. She drummed her fingers against the faded fabric of her jeans as she watched the seconds tick by on the clock.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

She looked towards the voice that called her name and saw a tall slender man with black hair standing in the doorway to her right. She slowly rose and followed the man into his office. She was a warrior who had conquered countless foes, she could handle this, and with that she squelched her nerves and sat down on the couch.


	11. Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Doctor**

"Hello Kagome. My name is Dr. Takahashi."

She nodded to signify she'd heard as she surveyed the room. The beige walls were adorn with frames holding degrees and diplomas, while the one behind her housed a rather large bookcase filled with leather bound texts, no doubt on various illnesses and disorders. There was a desk in the corner, near the window, that seemed much to tidy with its neat piles of papers and files.

"Can you tell me what's brought you here?"

Her eyes snapped back to the man speaking. He sat in an armchair to her right, with a legal pad rested on his lap and a pen in hand, ready to write his musings on every word she said.

"Didn't my mother tell you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'd like to hear your side Kagome. I believe I can help you if you let me, but in order to do that, I'll need you to first open up to me."

She turned her attention to the window behind him as she considered whether or not she should tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath she decided he'd probably heard worse, and if her family believed she was getting help, maybe things would improve at home. With her eyes still locked on the window, watching the leaves on the tree just beyond it sway, she started her account. She told him about how when she was fifteen she fell down a well; she told him how three years later she found herself back in the bottom of that well, once more fifteen; and she told him everything that happened in between.


	12. Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Naraku**

After she had finished her account, Dr. Takahashi began asking questions, trying to dive into the inner workings of her psyche. He asked her if she had any explanation for these happenings, for why she would have been sent back as a younger version of herself. She thought first of Naraku; that maybe they hadn't defeated him, that he had tampered with the jewel somehow or cursed it. He had always wanted her out of the way, was this his doing?

Even as those thoughts encroached on her she didn't really believe them. They had fought so hard and for so long; they had defeated him, she was sure of that, she just liked the idea that some interference from him had caused this instead of it being her own doing. Naraku was the enemy, and it would be so much easier to blame this on him, as everything else always was. But in those situations he really was the malefactor, here he would just be a scapegoat.

The rest of her appointment went by without incident. Dr. Takahashi asked her question after question, which she tried to answer the best she could. When the two hours were up she was exhausted, and there was an ache in her heart. Reliving all she had been though was difficult and it made her miss them all so much more, especially Sesshomaru.


	13. Solved

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Solved**

After her appointment Dr. Takahashi had wanted to speak with her mother. They disappeared into his office leaving her sitting back out in the waiting room once again watching the seconds tick by. After quite some time the door opened up and Dr. Takahashi called Kagome in. She joined her mother on the couch and then they began to talk at her.

She tried to listen to all they said, to take in everything that was happening, but just like earlier, her world was spinning and she was struggling to keep up. Ultimately it didn't matter for she caught the just of it. Dr. Takahashi felt that her surroundings were constantly feeding her delusions and that it she would greatly benefit from being admitted to their institution.

There was no discussion, and no regard for her feelings on the matter. Just like that the problem was solved.


	14. Frozen

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Frozen**

If she thought her world was dizzying earlier, it was spinning out of control now. Although she was crumbling apart on the inside, she felt frozen. She couldn't move, all she could do was listen as they discussed the details. She would be admitted into the Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital with Dr. Takahashi overseeing her treatment. How long she remained there would be determined by how long it took for her to return to reality. Dr. Takahashi felt that overtime she would improve after being removed from the trigger locations all around the shrine.

Kagome looked towards her mother, pleading with her eyes for her to stop this. Her mother's warm hand rested over her own as she spoke.

"Kagome, sweetie, this is for the best. Dr. Takahashi believes he can help you and I think it's worth a try. I know this is going to be hard, but we're just trying to do what's best for you."

Kagome looked away from her mother and out the window again. She fought back the tears and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. They thought she was crazy and she didn't know what to do. She just had to be strong and she would make it through this.


	15. Admitted

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Admitted**

Kagome sat on the bed in her new room, her suitcase and yellow backpack neatly resting on the table across from her. Her room was modestly sized with a twin bed, laminate desk, and small table with two chairs occupying most of the floor space. On the wall in front of her there was a door to the bathroom and on the wall to her left was the closet and entry door.

She had been escorted here by a nurse dressed in white scrubs after they finished in Dr. Takahashi's office. Lead down a long corridor to the elevator, they had arrived on the fourth floor where Kagome would be staying. The nurse had shown her around the floor before taking her to her room, but she had been too preoccupied to pay any attention. While that was happening, her mother had gone to the car to retrieve her pre-packed things, and that's when Kagome realized that there was never any other option; she had been brought here under the farce of an appointment to be admitted.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. Things got a little crazy with being out of town for Easter. I hope everyone had a good holiday and I promise that tomorrow's will be on time (it's already written).


	16. Snap

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Snap**

She remained on her bed for some time, still feeling numb to what had occurred. After her mother brought her things and they said goodbye she let her tears fall at last. Once they had finally dried she began to think on all that had happened, and that's when she ultimately snapped out of the calm trancelike state she had been in.

Her mother's parting words echoed in her head. "_We're just trying to do what's best for you_." What was best for her, this was what was best for her? Locking her up like she was mad; separating her from her family, from the comfort she felt being near the things that connected her with the past? No, what was best for her was to be back in the feudal era, to be with Sesshomaru, but right now she would settle for being home.


	17. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Gone**

They stared at the spot on the ground where their friend once was. No one moved from their place as they glanced at one another. The unspoken question hung in the air and went unanswered, _"Where was she?"_ Shippo was the first of them to move as he stepped forward and gathered up Kagome's bow and empty quiver. Tears streamed slowly down his young face as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Wh-where'd she go?" Even Inuyasha's gruff exterior couldn't hide his shock over the fact that she had disappeared like that. He had no crude comment for Shippo, he just turned away, unable to answer.

"The jewel is gone too," Sango said as she gathered Shippo into her arms like Kagome used too.

"Perhaps, she made the right wish and was sent home?" Miroku guessed. They all nodded in agreement, she had to have gone home. There was no other explanation. With her duty in the feudal era completed, there was no reason for her to remain here.

"Meh, we should check the well." Inuyasha turned and began the long journey back to Edo. If she was sent back, the best he could hope for was that the well would still allow him passage. The rest of the group slowly followed. It had been a trying day, and the trip back to Edo was not what they had hoped for so soon, but they had to see if Kagome was alright. If she wasn't then it no longer felt like a victory.

Sesshomaru remained unmoved and planted in his place. His piercing eyes bore into the spot where he had last seen her. They had finally reached the end, yet now she was no longer here to celebrate. He finally tore his eyes away and made sure his stoic mask was in place as he set off in the opposite direction of the others. Sango noticed him first.

"Sesshomaru," she called to him. When there wasn't even a falter in his step Inuyasha's clawed hand settled on her forearm.

"Don't. He doesn't deserve to know."

"But -" Inuyasha shook his head and continued on. She stared back at Sesshomaru and watched on as he sauntered away, unaware that Kagome wasn't really gone, but five hundred years in the future.

* * *

A/N: This one's a little later than usual, but since I'm on central time it's still Friday here. Hope everyone has a good weekend :).


	18. Dismayed

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Dismayed**

It was three days later when Edo finally came into view, and although they were tired, they found new strength and pushed forward. Kagome's scent lacking from the surrounding air caused Inuyasha to race ahead, deftly jumping into the Bone Eater's Well when he reached it just as he had many times before. The familiar feeling of light never came and he found himself standing at the bottom of the well, dirt and bone still beneath his feet. Dismayed that he couldn't get through, he remained rooted in his spot until he heard the others approaching. Finally he pulled himself together and leapt out of the well just as they entered the clearing. By the look on his face they could tell that it hadn't worked, that he hadn't gotten through. Inuyasha said nothing as he brushed past them and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Now what?" Shippo asked as he slid off Kirara's back.

"We hope that Kagome is safe on the other side. Perhaps in a few days the well will open back up. For now let's go rest and see what Kaede has to say about all this," Miroku said as he started back towards the village. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara lazily followed his lead and headed for some much needed rest.


	19. Sealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Sealed**

As they neared the hut, Kaede stood in her doorway waiting for them, having heard of their arrival from the villagers.

"I see that Kagome is not with ye," she said, leading them inside to sit around the fire. As she served some tea, Miroku told her of Naraku's defeat and how Kagome, along with the Shikon jewel, vanished.

"We had hoped to find her here, thinking perhaps she was transported to the well, or that she was returned home, but the well didn't work when Inuyasha tried to go get her. We're hoping that she has made it home and that the well is just sealed," Miroku said as he finished his tale.

"Aye, three days ago a bright light shot out from the well. It remained for several minutes before it slowly faded away, and with it the spiritual energy of the well. It must have been Kagome going home, and the well sealing behind her."

Miroku and Sango nodded with grave faces. Although they had wished her to be safe at home, they were just making the best of the situation. What they had really hoped for was for her to be here, for Inuyasha to be able to bring her back like all the other times. Now the reality that they may never see her again was sinking in.

Just then Inuyasha walked in. Having heard everything that was said, he joined the others without saying a word. She was gone and he didn't quite know how to let go. Sure the well was sealed, but that didn't mean it always would be. Maybe if he just waited it would open back up, but what if he was waiting for nothing?


	20. Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Discussion**

As they ate their dinner, Sango decided to approach the topic she was sure Inuyasha didn't want to discuss, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that they were doing something wrong.

"I still think we should have told him," she said as Inuyasha shoveled food into his mouth. He looked at her sideways before swallowing to answer.

"If Kagome wanted him to know she was from the future, she would have told him herself."

"Maybe she didn't get the chance, or she was waiting for the right moment and it never came," she tried, hoping she could get him to understand.

"Sango, it doesn't matter. The point is that she didn't tell him. Besides, there aren't any demons in her time, believe me I would have noticed one by now, especially Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha has a good point, telling him now might get his hopes up," Miroku interjected.

"Yes, but I still think - "

"Look, if she comes back she can tell him herself, and if she doesn't then it won't make any difference," and with that Inuyasha left, effectively ending the discussion.


	21. Honest

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Honest**

After dinner Kaede found Inuyasha brooding on the roof.

"Ye know he would want to know Inuyasha, so why keep it from him?"

"Feh, because the bastard doesn't deserve to know, he doesn't deserve her." There was such an edge to his voice as he said it. Although he understood that he'd lost her long ago, he could never completely let go. "He just walked away at the end, he wouldn't even stop."

"And how many times have ye walked away from Kagome."

There was a long silence before Inuyasha spoke again. He looked out into the night sky, hoping to see her just one more time, to just know she was alright, and he knew as cold as Sesshomaru was, that he would be hoping for the same thing. With that thought, he finally let the truth out.

"I don't think he could handle it. Knowing she's alive but still out of his reach, it'd be like loosing her all over again."

Kaede, satisfied that she'd gotten the honest answer, nodded her head and left Inuyasha with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: It's my birthday today, I'm finally 21 :)


	22. Perverse

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Perverse**

Sesshomaru gracefully walked through the forest looking as regal as ever without even a hair out of place. It had been three days since he silently departed from the others in the clearing and he had yet to return to Jaken and Rin. Instead he spent his time roaming through the forests in search of demons to fight.

He took solace in drawing out these fights a little longer than usual with the foes he found. Each strike was still carefully placed, but he would lull his opponent into the false sense of security, making them think they had the upper hand before yanking the victory out from underneath them, just as Kagome was ripped away from him. It was unlike him, but at the moment he chose not to be bothered by it.

A rustle from the left peeked his senses and he drew his sword, ready to continue the perverse game he'd started.


	23. Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Reflection**

He wiped his blade clean of the blood of his latest victim, catching a glance of himself in the pristine blade. He quickly averted his eyes before sheathing his blade unable to handle the scrutiny of anyone at the moment, even if it was just his own reflection. Would she judge him for his actions, for how he chose to get along without her?

Without her, those words echoed in his head. He was forever without her now. At that thought he felt a pang of longing; if only he could feel her touch just one more time. He could still sense the heat of her hand on his forearm from the night he'd saved her. That touch had sparked something inside him, and although he had tried to disregard it, it was the start of something more, something neither of them had ever expected.


	24. Plagued

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Plagued**

Sesshomaru stopped his motions and placed his hand over the ghost of hers. Darkness had slowly had crept in and he settled at the base of a tree for the night. His mind had yet to still as it plagued him with images and thoughts of her. He saw her leaning over the well, hair twisting and rustling through the wind as she turned to grin at him. He thought of her standing confidently, bow raised towards an opponent who didn't quite know what they had gotten themselves into.

He sighed, he was proud, but here in the vastness of the forest he could admit it himself. He missed her and he wasn't quite sure how he would fare without her. He slouched a little further into his position, shut his eyes, and let blissful memories take over.


	25. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Lost**

_(Flashback)_

_Kagome walked carefully through the woods while glancing around hoping not to catch a glimpse of any eyes looking back at her. Everything became so eerie in the dark, every shadow a hiding place for the gruesome beings of the night. She knew she shouldn't have wandered off by herself, especially without her bow, but she couldn't sleep and she had felt like she needed some air, now here she was lost in the forest. She shivered as a gust of wind went by, rubbing her hands up and down her ill covered arms._

_Each twig snapping under her feet was excruciatingly loud. She tried her best to make as little noise as possible, but she couldn't avoid all the fallen foliage that lay on the forest floor. The wind rustled her hair as she looked up at the moon, trying to gauge from it's position which way she should go. She glanced around one last time before deciding to set off in the direction she guessed was west. As she went to take her first step a twig breaking in the distance effectively stilled her movements and left her heart pounding in her chest. She was not alone._


	26. Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Unknown**

_With her senses highly attuned to the noises surrounding her, Kagome tried to decipher from which direction the sound had come. Another branch snapping had her whirling to the left to face the unknown head on. Perhaps it was just a small animal, nothing to be worried about, but her time in the feudal era had her prepared for the worst and she glanced around trying to decide if anything nearby would do as a weapon to defend herself with. If only she'd brought her bow she would at least have some chance. She looked down at her hands, she had been able to summon her powers through them before, maybe if she was lucky she could get enough of a jolt to give herself time to escape. Concentrating hard on finding her inner energy, Kagome lay in wait, all she could do now was hope._

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I was out of town for the week and had no internet :(. Here are the chapters I missed and regular postings will resume tomorrow.


	27. Focus

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Focus**

_Suddenly she saw a flash of white through the trees. Inuyasha? No, it couldn't be. She shook her head to disperse the thought, if it was him he would have appeared right away. Unless he was trying to teach her a lesson about wandering off? No, he would have come in yelling if he was trying to make that point. She shook her head again, she needed to stay focused; since it wasn't Inuyasha, she didn't know who it was, or what it wanted. _

_In another moment her question was answered when the last person she expected stepped through the tree line looking as regal as ever._


	28. Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Safe**

_"Sesshomaru," she whispered, signing in relief. He was better than she was expecting and although she wasn't necessarily safe with him, she figured he wouldn't kill her._

_"Hnn," was the only response he gave._

_"You scared me. I- I was out walking around and got lost. Then I heard a sound and thought something was coming to attack me. You really shouldn't give someone such a fright," she let out with a small laugh. It was a lame attempt at conversation she knew, but she couldn't help the nervous utterings that came with her sense of safety. He gave her a sidelong glance and continued past her._

_"Wait," she called out as she followed after him._


	29. Please

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Please**

_"Look, I'm sure you're really busy with your walking around the forest in the middle of the night and all, but maybe you could help me out?" Kagome tried once she caught up to her potential savior. At his silence she pressed on._

_"Please Sesshomaru. I know you can tell where they are. I'll be lost all night if you don't help. I know you don't care, but just, please."_

_She knew she was getting on his nerves, and probably inching closer to her own death, but she needed his help. It was hours until daylight and the next being to happen upon her alone in the dark was sure to be even less friendly, and more malicious. So she tested her luck and continued to beg for his help. He would eventually breakdown and help her, right?_


	30. Unintentional

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 30 - ****Unintentional**

_He had stumbled upon her in the middle of the forest by accident. Not willing to alter his course because his brother's wench had gotten in the way, he had been forced to walk right past her. Now here she was relentlessly badgering him for his help. _

_Her incessant ranting was testing his patience and yet he found himself unable to simply quicken his pace and leave her to the forest's devices, so on he walked with his unintentional companion. Would he help her? He wasn't sure, but for now she would be safe, and for now he would tolerate her._


	31. Grateful

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Grateful**

_She wasn't sure why he tolerated her for so long, but after a good thirty minutes he finally showed the first indication that he had been listening when to her surprise, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. "That way," he stated as he raised his arm and pointed ahead of him._

_She looked up at him shocked. She had thought he had been ignoring her, unwilling to help, when in reality he had lead her back to her group. Far enough away so that Inuyasha wouldn't sense him she was certain, but close enough that she would be safe. What had inclined him to do so she was unsure, but she was undoubtedly grateful._

_"Thank you Sesshomaru," she whispered, eyes downcast as she tentatively touched a hand to his forearm. "I'll never forget it," she vowed, chancing a look at his face._

_For a fleeting moment he looked back at her intently with unreadable eyes before disappearing into the dark._


	32. Aware

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Aware**

_She stared after him for some time before turning, finding her camp not far from where he had left her. She was highly aware of her hand for the rest of the night. Sure she would have to deal with Inuyasha in the morning, no doubt he would smell his brother, but for the moment she couldn't stop from wondering what had just happened. Sesshomaru had been nice to her, had lead her to safety, and for some reason she felt compelled to touch him. For some reason she... liked it? Kagome curled up more into her blankets. What had happened to her tonight?_

* * *

__A/N: So I'm going to Vegas this weekend for a bachelorette party and when I get back I'm going to start packing up everything I own because I'm moving a week from today. Because of all this, posts are going to be a little sporadic for the next two weeks. Please hang in there with me and regular posting will resume soon :).


	33. Sparked

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Sparked**

_Kagome awoke the next morning to the hustle and bustle of camp getting packed up. With the threat of Naraku still looming over their heads, they were constantly on the move and had to make the most of the day light. Normally she had no trouble waking and would be there to help in an instant, but this morning the present seemed to hover at the back of her mind as visions from last night swarmed her head. Still hyper aware of her encounter with Sesshomaru, she found she couldn't think of much else. That touch had sparked something inside her, only she wasn't quite sure what._

_Little did she know, that somewhere deep in the forest, someone else was pondering it as well._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the extended absence, I guess when I said two weeks I really meant two months. Things got a little crazy for me with my move, starting a new job, and then my sister got married. It's been a whirlwind of a time, and a little writers block didn't help the matter at all. Have no fear though, I've got this story all mapped out so it'll never be abandoned. I'm aiming for around 100 chapters so we are about 1/3 of the way there (now that I put it that way it seems rather short...). It could be a little shorter or longer though, I'll see as I write it.

Well review to let me know if you missed me, or to yell at me for being gone. Also let me know what you think of the proposed length for the story and if you're glad we finally finished that flashback, or do you want more of those ;)?


	34. Marred

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Marred**

Sesshomaru watched with eagle like eyes, hovering over the ground on the cloud of youki formed at his feet. Two cycles of the moon had passed in her absence, and yet Sesshomaru still found himself plagued with their first meeting night after night. In time he had resolved himself to move on, returning to his ward and protecting his lands, but she was never far from his mind. Kagome was gone, he knew that, and yet he was still haunted by what could have been, by what should have been. He should have been able to prevent it, to protect her; he could bring 100 beings back to life with one swing of the sword at his side, and yet she was still lost to him.

His momentum waned as he eyed his destination. With ease he dissipated his youki and slowly descended to the desolate ground. Though still marred with the scars of battle, small patches of greenery could be seen as the earth began it's long road to recovery after a battle the likes of which it had never seen before. Sesshomaru strode forward until he stood directly in front of a distinctly singed portion of land. Here was where Naraku had met his end, and where he had lost Kagome. Hand aglow, he slashed at the ground with a lightening quick movement, his poisonous whips scarring the ground even further. What he had hoped to achieve escaped him – perhaps to harm the earth for taking her, or to slash out her memories – but one thing was for sure, the satisfaction never came. With one last hard look, he resolved to leave his thoughts of her here. She would not return, and he would not allow himself to be burdened any longer by her memory.

His golden eyes betrayed the goodbye that would never be said, and in a flash of white he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Look at that, another chapter on time, and it's a long one (comparatively) :). I've got next weeks already written so yay for that too. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please read and review.


	35. Beep

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 35 - ****Beep**

Kagome woke with a start.

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

She angrily silenced the alarm on her nightstand. Cursing it for dragging her back to reality, back to this nightmare. After a few weeks here she was getting used to her routine but at night she was always lured back to the past, back to him, and that's where she prefered to stay. In the darkness she could almost convince herself that she was with him, that she was still his, but when morning showed it's cruel eye all hope was washed away and she was left facing her new reality.

Slowly Kagome tore herself away from the warmth and safety of her bed and began to get ready for yet another long day.

* * *

A/N: Now we're back to Kagome. I'm not sure how easy the switches have been to follow, but right now we are roughly at the same point in time with Kagome and Sesshomaru (about 2.5 months after the final battle). Let me know via PM if it ever gets confusing and I'll do my best to fill in any blanks.

Woot! This story has reached over 15,000 views. Maybe that's not a lot, but I'm in heaven :). I'd like to thank all of my readers. I'm so happy that you guys like my stuff and that 55 of you are following my story. Thanks so much for the support and a special thanks to _LoveInTheBattleField f_or many reviews. I'd like to invite the rest of you to review too ;). Even just a smiley face would seriously make my day!


	36. Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 36 - Problem**

Her days here were uneventful and revolved around her daily sessions with Dr. Takahashi. He would ask her question after question trying to get to the base of her problem, but since she viewed her only problem as being here, she took what he said with a grain of salt.

Sure he was an intelligent man, but frankly she wished he would keep his psychobabble to himself and stop constantly asking her _"and how does that make you_ _feel?"_

For weeks she found herself sitting on his couch, staring out the window watching the leaves sway on the trees, wishing she could be as free as they looked, wishing she could be anywhere but here.

Their movements sparked memories inside her and she openly welcomed their release.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I'm in Austin right now (boy is it hot here), but I've got the next few chapters written so they'll get posted, and hopefully on time ;).


	37. Grow

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Grow**

_(Flashback)_

_Kagome stood alone in the vast forest, nothing but trees could be seen as she strained her eyes to make out shapes in her illy lit surroundings. A cool breeze came sweeping through trying desperately to pull the leaves from their restraints. Chilled to the core, she shivered and huddled more deeply into the embrace of her own arms. Why hadn't she brought a sweater? She mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. What was she even doing out here to begin with? Oh that's right, she was trying to dance with danger. Why was she such a stupid stupid girl?_

_Weeks had passed since her late night encounter with Sesshomaru, but she still found herself dreamily thinking of him. The spark that had been lit that night had firmly implanted itself in her consciousness and refused to budge, growing increasingly brighter with each passing day. She often caught herself staring wistfully into nowhere, thoughts of him filling her mind, until she'd be rudely pulled back to reality by a fuming hanyou just begging to be sat. At night though, there was no interruption to her thoughts and she often found them quickly escalating into territories that made her blush._

_It didn't help that he seemed to be crossing paths with them more often, either. Sure they were both chasing Naraku and bound to run into each other, but something about his eyes lingering on her in between flinging insults at Inuyasha had her thinking it might not be that much of a coincidence at all._

_With the moon at it's fullest, tonight had been her chance to find out. She had waited until her companions had drifted to sleep before quietly shimmying out of her sleeping bag and tip toeing off into the night. She reasoned that if he had been following her, he would surely show himself should she turn up alone, and that's how she found herself standing once more in the middle of the woods at night weaponless and alone, but at least this time she wasn't lost._

_A chill ran up her spine as another breeze raked through her surroundings, leaving her teeth chattering noisily. She was about to cut her losses and give up, but when a flash of silver caught her eye, her suspicions were confirmed and she suddenly didn't feel so foolish._


	38. Baited

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

A/N: This story was inspired by Yoruzuki's piece "The Price of Memory" which you can view on dokuga /gallery?func=detail&id=8326.

* * *

**Chapter 38 - ****Baited**

_"Miko," Sesshomaru started, his voice stern. When her eyes snapped to his he continued. "I would have thought you'd learned your lesson about wandering into the woods unaccompanied."_

_Her voice escaped her as his smooth baritone reached her ears and instantly warmed her body. Why did it have to sound so sinfully delicious?_

_He moved forward in one fluid motion and his nearness caused her breath to hitch. She tried to still her beating heart as he circled her, eyes looking every bit the predator that had finally cornered it's prey. As he rounded her back she was free from his gaze and finally found her voice._

_"Why did you help me?" She asked tentatively, almost as if she were afraid of the answer. She waited with baited breath for what seemed like an eternity before he graced her with a response._

_"You could prove useful in the fight against Naraku. Should you be instrumental in his demise, this one could not risk your life." His words left her feeling dejected, but a faint glimmer in his eyes had her convinced that there was more to it than what was said._

* * *

A/N: Late chapter, what late chapter? ;)

Sorry my beta was out of town and flew in too late to proof this on time.


End file.
